The invention generally relates to a check valve plunger and a method of installing the check valve plunger in a fluid channel. More particularly, the invention pertains to a return line check valve plunger assembly including a novel retention device. The invention also relates to a method of installing a return line check valve plunger assembly within a return line channel in the cover of a modular reservoir assembly.
The following background information is provided to assist the reader to understand the environment in which the invention will typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless specifically stated otherwise in this document.
A modular reservoir assembly is a device used in an automotive fuel system for delivering fuel to the engine. It is typically inserted in the fuel tank through a hole in the top of the tank. A modular reservoir assembly typically includes a reservoir, a fuel pump, a fuel level transducer attached to the reservoir, a cover, elements for attaching the reservoir to the cover, and various conduits for conveying high and low pressure fuel from the reservoir to the cover. The fuel pump is located inside the reservoir to avoid momentary fuel starvation, as can occur while the vehicle is turning when the fuel level within the tank is low. The cover is clamped to the top of the fuel tank to close the hole through which the module is installed.
FIG. 1 illustrates a modular reservoir assembly, generally designated 10, in partial cross-section. It includes a reservoir 12 and a cover 14. The cover 14 features a plurality of fluid connectors or channels 16 and 18. Fluid channel 16 provides attachment to a high pressure hose 20 for supplying fuel 21 from the reservoir 12 to the engine. Fluid channel 18 provides attachment to a low pressure return hose 22 for returning hot fuel and/or vapor from the engine to the reservoir 12. The returning fuel is usually quite hot, given that it has circulated through relatively hot areas of the engine compartment. A vapor purge connector is also typically provided in the cover 14 of the reservoir assembly 10.
The modular reservoir assembly 10 contains a prior art check valve plunger 8. It is disposed within the return line fluid channel 18 on the underside of the cover 14. When in the closed state, the check valve plunger 8 prevents or xe2x80x9cchecksxe2x80x9d fuel and/or vapor from flowing out of the reservoir 12 and into the return line fluid channel 18. When in the open state, the check valve plunger 8 enables the hot return fuel mixture 25 to enter into the reservoir 12. The reverse flow of the fuel and/or vapor can occur when the vehicle has overturned or the fuel line is severed, such as in accident situations. This reverse fuel flow could present a hazardous condition. Reverse flow can also inadvertently occur during maintenance of the vehicle. The check valve plunger 8 thus prevents fuel and/or vapor from flowing out of the reservoir 12 and, more importantly, prevents leakage of fuel and vapor out of the vehicle.
During normal use of the modular reservoir assembly 10, the cover 14 may be put in a position that allows the check valve plunger 8 to undesirably fall out. Consequently, the valve 8 is currently restrained within the cover 14 by guide rods that are subsequently pressed into the cover 14. Current techniques for pressing the guide rods into the cover 14 also require the cover 14 to be in a position that allows the plunger 8 to undesirably fall out during insertion of the guide rods. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a retaining mechanism to keep the check valve plunger 8 from falling out during the placement of the guide rods into the cover 14 and/or during use of the cover 14 on the modular reservoir assembly 10.
It is, therefore, an objective of the invention to provide a retention device that enables the reliable assembly of a check valve plunger within a fluid channel.
Another objective is to eliminate the likelihood of a check valve plunger from falling out of the fluid channel prior to the insertion of a guide rod within the channel.
Yet another objective is to provide a retention device that is capable of retaining the check valve plunger within the cover of the modular reservoir assembly during use.
Another objective is to use an integrated feature of the retainer so as to greatly reduce labor and cost of assembly if a separate retaining device were to be used.
In addition to the objectives and advantages listed above, various other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent to persons skilled in the relevant art from a reading of the detailed description section of this document. The other objectives and advantages will become particularly apparent when the detailed description is considered along with the drawings and claims presented herein.
The foregoing objectives and advantages are attained by the various embodiments of the invention summarized below.
The invention provides a check valve plunger assembly having an integral breakaway retention device. The assembly includes a check valve plunger having a first end, a second end, and a body portion extending between the first and second end. The retention device features a ring shaped portion. The retention device is capable of being positioned around the check valve plunger so that the ring shaped portion surrounds at least a portion of the first end of the check valve plunger. A breakaway means is also provided. The breakaway means connects the first end of the check valve plunger with the ring shaped portion of the retention device.
The invention also provides a method of inserting this check valve plunger within a fluid channel. The method includes the step of providing a check valve plunger assembly having an integral breakaway retention device, with the integral breakaway retention device being connected with a portion of the check valve plunger by at least one connection means. Another step involves inserting the check valve plunger assembly within the fluid channel. Further steps include providing a separation means for breaking the at least one connection means and inserting the separating means between the check valve plunger assembly and the retention device to break the connection means. Breaking of the connection means results in separation of the check valve plunger from the retention device enabling the check valve plunger to move within the fluid channel.